Beyond Birthday X L Lawliet - Eternal Promise (BxL)
by BxLFangirlsforever
Summary: YAOI! BoyxBoy! Don't like? Don't read! Beyond Birthday is in love with L. They are happy together. All untl Light Yagami shows up. He has loved L for a while and is jealous. B notices L's lifespan drop dramatically, when Light accidently walks in on the two. B is heartbroken that his precious Lawliet is going to be taken away from him. It is a sad, tragic story.


BB x L - Eternal Promise

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

((Warning.. This fanfic has Yaoi / BoyxBoy.. Don't like it.. DON'T READ! Thank you ^^))

BB x L - Eternal Promise

B rested his head on L's shoulder. He was still aggitated and annoyed at how Light seemed to be getting in the way of everything.

"Don't let him get to you B... he's not worth it." L smiled warmly at him.

"I know.." B sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want to do to take our minds off it? A date?"

A date? B and L had been together a while now, but this was the first time they'd been on any kind of outing together.

L nodded his head.

"Where to?"

The detective grinned. " I guess there is that cake store down the street.."

Not at all surprised by the boy's answer, B shook his head and laughed.

"You never change.."

He then opened up his hand for L to take and they headed off.

Once the two arrived and L had finally calmed down with the joy of being able to choose from so much cake, they sat down to eat.

B ordered a Jam donut.. while L ordered a strawberry cheesecake.

As ate his donut, he couldn't help but stare right at L while he was eating. Was he staring at him?

He seemed to be staring above his head, wide eyed... shocked.

L stopped eating almost immediately.

"B kun? Are you okay?

B looked uneasy and L wasn't sure why. He just seemed a little different today..

"O-of course" He said weakly. He felt his face getting warm with embarrasment.

L noticed and tilted his head to one side.

"You are blushing B.."

"I'M NOT! SHUT UP!" B couldn't believe that he was. He never did..

L looked down sadly. B had been like this a while.. not admitting his emotions, even when they were as clear to him as they were for himself.

"I'm sorry B..."

B sighed. "No.. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have yelled.."

"You just ..You never show your emotions towards me B... Don't you like me enough to even admit you were blushing.."

B didn't see the point in lying to L anymore.

"No no I do. You know I love you..I guess I am just scared..."

"About what?"

"About your life span.."

Now it made sense. B was looking at his lifespan. He had the shinigami eyes and could see how long L had to live. But why was he scared?

"What about it B?" L sounded worried himself.

B put his head down sadly, his hair covering his face. "It... is getting close to zero.. "

L looked up at him, his eyes wide and sad

"Really..." He had never thought that he would die anytime soon..

"I don't want you to die Lawly..." B held his head angrilly. "I HATE MY EYES! I don't WANT to see the countdown anymore.."

L was shocked at the news himself, but didn't let is show, just to comfort B.

"It'll be okay B.. just don't do anything stupid.. That will never help. If I am to die... at least I will know I have someone who cares about me"

L looked at him softly, his eyes meeting with B's.

He nodded and sighed. He didn't want L to die.. and having to see the numbers tick down to zero, would just make it harder.

He reached over to him and their lips met. He kissed him deeply on the lips.

L closed his eyes and kissed him back. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave B alone..

He pulled away.

"Can you promise me something B kun?

"Of course."

"Can you promise me that you will never leave me?"

Those words. They made B feel empty inside. Made him feel guilty.. the fact that L was to die before he did. The fact that L would slip away from him a little more everyday.

But he nodded. He could promise him. He was going to spend the rest of L's short life with him.

He pulled him close to him. "You are going to have to try to get rid of me better than that Lawly"

To ruin the mood, the feelings and B's final happy mood, Light happened to walk through the door. He had sensed that the two were together and thought it was time to rat them out.

"CAUGHT YOU!"

L looked up at him. He didn't know what to say to him.

B just glared at him. "And?... Do you have a problem?"

"Pfft... gross.." Light didn't mean this. He had had feelings for L for a while. And to see him happy together with somebody else, broke his heart.

"Get out Light!" B grabbed the fork out of L's hand and pointed it at him. "NOW!"

"I dare you B.. do it!"

"B .. don't.." L looked up at B, who looked back at him.

B wanted nothing more than to get at Light for being so horrible, but what good would it do?

He just threw the fork faintly at Light's head, grabbed L's hand and dragged him outside.

"B? What are you doing?"

"He's really pissing me off Lawly.. I can't stand him! I wish he'd just.. AGH!"

"There is no point in getting worked up over him B.. he isn't worth the time."

L smiled at B, who then put his arm around his waist pulling him closer. He put his hand on L's behind and groped it slightly.

L's face turned scarlet, but he was still smiling.

"Want to head back home Lawliet?" B smirked.

L nodded. They both made their way back.

Once through the door, B grabbed on him again, tighter this time.

"Mph..."

L felt the only thing to do was to return the favour and do the same to B.

B smiled. He liked the feeling of it.

"Feel free to do what you want L..."

L reached up and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips, pulling him down on top of him onto the bed beside them.

They both passionatly kissed eachother for a few minutes before removing their clothes, when L leaned up and whispered in B's ear.

"I love you B kun..."

"I love you too Lawliet.."

B made himself comfortable on L's body.

"Are you ready L?.."

L's blushed violently and closed his eyes. "Y-yes.."

B began to ease in, gently and slowly. L gripped the bedsheets he lay on and tightened his eyes.

"Mphh.. B..."

B moved in and out slowly, thrusting ever so often.

He moved towards L's neck as he did. His most sensitive part on his skinny frail body.

"B.. agh...please.."

B kissed his neck and then his lips.

It wasn't hurting L as much as it normally did.. B was usually much rough and fast. And yet this time, was gentle.. it felt much nicer.

The two continued for another 10 minutes, passionatly kissing and B thrusting in and out of L.

"B Kuunn... I... agh... "

"Ryuzaaki I- WHAT THE HELL!?" Light Yagami stopped. He hadn't expected to have walked in on them...

B stopped. L was panting and red in the face, he looked up at Light who just stared right back, almost sadly, But L couldn't tell.

"Is there a problem!?" B asked briefly.

"Is there a-? YOU TWO ARE DISCUSTING!" Light felt himself tear up again inside. He wanted nothing more than L to himself. And there he was, lying underneath B while he took advantage of him. Or so he thought..

"If loving him is disgusting then you really need to wake up. Just leave us to it yeah?"

"B kun..." L looked up at him, smirking a little bit, hinting on carrying on.

B smiled back at him and carried on.

"Mphh... B kun..." L grunted.

Light couldn't watch this. He turned away and headed out.

"Mine.. my Lawly. No one else is to have you" B kissed L again and thrusted.

Light felt his heart break into a million pieces. B was so protective over L. Now more than ever. He wanted everything for him before he died. Only Light didn't know this yet.

All he knew was that B loved L and L loved B. And nothing was going to change that.

Light smirked. "We'll see.."

The next morning when L had woken up after their long night, he gave B a little poke to wake him up.

"Mphh... what? Oh good morning Lawly."

L was already dressed. He had to work that day, he had to leave B to his own accord, without him. Working in the same place as the boy who walked in on them last night. It was going to be embarrassing to say the least. But L loved B and he wasn't ashamed.

"Oww..Well I guess I can keep myself occupied with some anime or something then?" B grinned.

"As long as you stay out of trouble!" L smiled, gave B a quick kiss and left to find Light.

As he entered the small room that was filled with TV screens and computers. He saw Light sitting down to one of the moniters.

He didn't say anything. Neither of thenm did. L perched himself up on the chair beside him.

The tension between the two was ridiculous. No one said a word for at least an hour as they worked.

L broke the mood and clambered up off his chair to fetch a new batch of candies. He turned his back on Light and headed out.

But before he could L felt himself be seized and backed up against the wall.

"Light? What are you doing?"

Light had pushed L up the wall, holding onto his hands firmly to prevent escape. Despite Light's tight grip, L still struggled.

He was scared. What was he doing?

"I can't stop myself from feeling like this L. I'm sorry. I just want you so badly. It hurts when I see you with him. He's not good enough for you."

Light spoke so quickly that L could only make out a few words, but it made enough sense.

"What I am saying is L.. I love you and I want you.." He grabbed L's shoulders and went in to kiss him, but L pulled his head away and wouldn't let him near him.

"Light.. I love B..I'm sorry.."

This angered Light and he went in for it anyway. Kissing his neck and biting it slightly.

L breathed heavily.

He was scared. Of all places.. why there?...

"Aghh.. Light.. It .. hurts..stop! Stop it now!"

Light ignored him and grabbed his crotch. L tensed. The sweat was pouring down his face.

"Please Light..."

"You want me to fuck you don't you L.." Light grinned.

"N-NO!" L could hardly speak with how scared he was. Light's grip tightened. He was still biting at his neck.

When suddenly B walked in.

"L, I need you to- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY LAWLY?!"

Light knew that B had come in. But he acted as if he had no idea and bit on L's neck harder.

"AGH.. B k-kun.. ! Help!" L whimpered, he looked up at B with his wide, terrified eyes, begging for Light to stop.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" B ran up to him and tugged Light away and pushed him to the floor. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

L backed off, holding his sensitive neck, still scared out of his wits.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Light tried to struggle with B to get him up off of him. But nothing was working.

"You touched what ISN'T YOURS!"

Light looked over at L. "He doesn't deserve someone like YOU!"

"Your right! I've done a whole lot of crazy shit! But, L doesn't deserve someone like YOU touching him where he doesn't want you too! THAT, IS RAPE!"

"Pfftt... He liked it.. didn't you L KUN!" Light smirked at L who was backed off into the corner, looking at him terrified.

"WELL from what I can see he clearly didnt!"

B's anger got the best of him and he grabbed at Light's left arm tightly. Too tightly. He twisted it at a 270' angle and broke it.

"If you fucking touch him again..It'll be a LOT worse!"

Light screamed out in pain. It was excruciating.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"DONT TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND! ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO WATCH THAT COUNTDOWN TO ZERO WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO RAPE HIM AS WELL! YOU COCK!"

Light didn't see the point in causing himself anymore injury, and decided to let it go.

"Alright alright... GEEZ..."

"GET OUT!"

Holding his limp, broken arm, Light headed out of the door, but just before he left, he thought about the countdown B was speaking about.

He smirked. He may aswell...

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT EITHER OF YOU! If I can't have L.. NO ONE CAN! I HOPE HE DIES RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU PHYSCO!"

With that, Light stormed out.

The words Light Yagami had just let out of his mouth. The heartless bastard's lack of feelings.. they left B speechless.

Emotions rolled around inside him. Screaming at him.

So much that the scream's actually came through B's own mouth.

It was as if he'd just been stabbed with a knife. The scream was one of agony.

B fell to his knees and completely broke down.

L edged over to him and threw his arms around him.

"B.. kun?... Please don't be upset!"

He didn't like to see him like this. He let one tear fall from his own eye. He hated this. He didn't want to die and he didn't want B to have to suffer either.

"But.. the countdown.. I.. AGH.. I cant deal with it.. I wanna gouge them out! I wanna gouge out my eyes! The names! The numbers! I hate it!"

L held onto him, as tight as he could.

"Please don't... B... " He let another few tears fall and put his head on B's shoulder.

"I hate it.. I hate it.." B screamed at the top of his lungs."I HATE IT!"

"I know B..." L tried to stay calm for him. "It won't be for much longer.."

B looked at L's lifespan again. Although it killed him internally. It had fallen rapidly in the last minute. It was going to be sooner than he thought..

"This isn't good for you B. If you want to leave.. it's okay."

B looked at him, tears still striking his face. "N-NO.. I would never leave you. I promised you.

"But I don't like seeing you so hurt.."

B shook his head violently. "I am NOT breaking my promise to you L.. Not ever!"

L held onto B, burying his head in his shirt.

"Thank you.. "

"It just hurts.. knowing that I dont have much time left with you..."

"It'll be okay... But B... I must ask..." L looked up at B sadly.

"How long do I have left?..."

B was in denial. He stood up. "Don't make me say.. Please... DON'T MAKE ME SAY!" He turned away.

L stood up behind him.

"Please B..."

B broke down again. " TWO WEEKS.. TWO FUCKING WEEKS!"

He stormed out of the door.

L's legs gave up on him and he fell to the floor with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had so little time.

"Two... Weeks..."

B sat, hunched up with his knees bent to his chest on the tarmac floor of the park. It was a cold wintery 1st of Feburary and the air was bitter.

But B just cried. Not wanting to let up ever.

He wanted everything to be okay.. he wanted L to be okay. He didn't want him to have to suffer.

Why? WHY HIM!?

A familiar old man wearing a brown winter jacket aproached him. He had been watching B for a while. Not knowing if it was him or not. But once he made sure.. Watari sat down beside him.

"B.. what ever is the matter?" Watari had a kind heart. He never wanted any of his boys to be upset, or at all hurt..

B was worrying him. He had never looked so upset.

"I don't like it.. the names.. the numbers.. L.. he.." B cried into his knees.

Watari put a hand one B's sobbing shoulder.

"B.. calm down and tell me what the matter is."

B wiped his face with his sleeve.

"L... he has two weeks.. two weeks damn it.. I want to be with him more.. I don't want him to die.. Please.. LET ME DIE FIRST!..."

Watari didn't know about this. He had no idea what to tell B to comfort him. He pulled him towards him and held him.

"Oh B.. I'm sorry.."

"It's not fair! I even broke Light's arm.. He was touching my boyfriend!.. He'll PAY!"

B hadn't thought about what had just came out of his mouth. And he couldn't stop himself.

Watari blinked. "You're boyfriend?.."

B realised now what he said. He didn't see the point in lying to Watari's face.

"L... L and I .. we're together.."

Watari had no idea what to say. So just looked at him with his normal soft, caring face.

"I understand..."

B felt like a child, crying to Watari like this..

"I want to be with him more Watari..I want to be with him more! What i do? Tell me what to do!"

Watari sighed.

"The only thing you can do B.. is be there for him... He needs you in a time like this...It will get better B.. but he needs you. And you have to be there for him."

B blinked back anymore tears that were trying to escape and stood up. He gave the old man a hug and thanked him. He ran back to headquarters. He shouldn't have even left L in the first place.

Once he arrived, he saw L, still on the floor, curled up with his head in his knees. The door closed behind B as he came into the room, L looked up, his face damp with tears. He looked terrified.

"B.."

B immediately ran up to L and hugged him.

"It's okay L... I'm here.. I'm right here beside you."

"B.. I'm scared..I don't want to die..."

L buried himself in B's shirt as B stroked his dark hair. "It'll be okay.."

L just broke down on him, soaking his shirt with his tears.

B kissed his head. "My lawly..."

He had no idea how to comfort him.

Thirteen days passed. The two never left the other's side. B was extremely protective over L. Not letting him get near anyone who would hurt or be a threat to him.

On the day they were to spend together, B walked into L's room to see that he is sitting hunched up in his chair, staring at a blank TV screen.

"L..? "

L didn't turn around. Again he was off in his own world, scared out of his wits, torturing himself with what would happen.

"L... please say something.."

L was afraid to speak. He felt every word may be his last.

"I.. "

B could see L's fear. He knew he couldn't ease it. But he would try to make it as peaceful as he possibly could.

He wrapped his arms around him.

"My lawly.. I wish I could do something..."

"We both know ... theres nothing you can do... Nothing anyone can do..."

"There has to be something.. anything!..."

L put his head on B's shoulder.

"Just... don't let me be alone."

"I won't leave your side. I will stay with you the whole time. I promise."

L smiled weakly and looked at him.

"Thank you B.."

To try to take their minds off what was to come. B still reminded L that though this was his last day. He might as well live it.

They went to the park. Though this was a childish place, the two knew that this place brought back memories.

It was the perfect place.

B pushed L on the swing. And L smiled. A real smile. Genuinely happy, though everything around him was falling apart. His life was falling away from him. Even B... He was slowly fading from him too.. but none of that mattered. He was here.. with B. That was all that mattered.

B stopped pushing and hugged L tight from behind.

"I know I said I loved you.. but that's not even the half of it.. you hold my heart L... You always will.. so when you die.. It'll be one thing of me you take with you to the other side.."

"And I will cherish that B... Though I am terrified about dying.. I know that you will always be with me. So it eases the pain.."

"I will never forget you L Lawliet.."

"And I won't forget you ... B kun..."

L Looked down, it was starting to get late, and he knew that he had to face reality. And he had something to do.

"I want to go home..and I need to speak to Watari"

B took his hand and they both headed back to base.

B stayed outside the door as L went into Watari's study to speak with him. He knew that L needed to speak with him alone.

"Watari?"

"L.." He knew that L didn't have much time left.

"You know about everything. You know about me and B don't you..."

Watari nodded.

"And that I only have today to live..."

Watari nodded again, as B silently let a few tears go behind the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you Watari.. for everything.." L smiled weakly up at the old man. He was truly thankful for everything he had done for him over the course of his life. Watari smiled back at him warmly, opening his arms out.

Although L was in his twenties, he wasn't going to let that get in the way of giving his potential father a hug.

L ran towards him and buried himself in Watari's blazer.

B turned his head away. He couldn't bear how hard this was.

"I'm so proud of you L.." Watari smiled held L close as if he was a ten year old boy.

He let him go and held his shoulders, looking into L's eyes.

"I think B wants to be alone with you now L..."

B emerged from behind the door and nodded.

L smiled at him and gave Watari one last hug.

"Goodbye Watari.. and thank you."

B came forward and took L's hand. L followed him out, looking back at the man who had been his guardian for 16 years.

B led L out and back into their room.

"It's completely up to you on what we do L.."

L thought. He loved B with everything he had, he loved the way he made him feel.

"I'd like to..you know.. make love with you one last time."

B looked confused almost.

"Are you sure?"

L nodded and smiled up at his lover. "Of course."

B gave him a hug and led him through to the bedroom. This was their last night together. The last night where they could truly love and care for eachother face to face.

B put his hands around L's waist and brought him closer, pressing his lips against his.

L kissed him back, his arms around B's shoulders. Tears began to run down his face and his face became red with the emotion he was feeling.

B pulled away and pulled him to his chest, gently petting his head..

"I love you Beyond Birthday.."

"I love you too L Lawliet.."

The two stood in the embrace, kissing eachother and crying. It was so much to bear. That this was the end. But B was determined to make it worth while. Make everything he'd lived for worth something.

He started to take his shirt off and then L's, while L took off both of their pants.

B lay L down on his back on the bed behind them, positioning himself, lying on top of him, still passionatly kissing him, nibbling onto his neck.

L let out a groan of pleasure and shut his eyes.

B then started to ease in slowly and gently.

What usually caused him pain seemed to have disappeared. It didn't seem to hurt at all... As if there was nothing more in the world he wanted.

L gripped onto the sheet and squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Mhphh..."

B began moving in and out of him, keeping a slow, steady pace. While L moaned and moved along with him.

"Mmm.. B.. B kun?"

B thrusted again inside him, still softly. "Yeah?"

"Why?... Are you being so... gentle?..."

It wasn't that he wanted him to be his usual rough self, he much prefered this, it was just getting him curious.

"I don't want to hurt you.. not today.."

B did get a little harder. Pounding himself in and out a little faster, nothing like his normal way but L was enjoying it nonetheless.

He grabbed onto B's shoulders, his eyes squeezing back tears.

"B.. k-k-kun.. Agh...Mph.."

L began to get very tired, his groans turning into whispers. B pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed beside L.

He gently held L's face, kissing him.

"B... I.. " The tears began to trickle down L's face, he couldn't stop them.

B wrapped his arms around him. holding him tightly. L held onto him, at first just as tight, though his grip seemed to be getting weaker.

B knew what was happening.. he bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

"It's alright B..." L smiled weakly. "...It'll be okay..

"No no its not fair.. I.. I want you to stay with me! I want you to stay!" B couldn't stop himself. He bawled his eyes out. He didn't want this to happen..

"You are everything to me... B.."

His heartbeat started to slow. Each thump at his ribcage getting weaker. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He was just too weak.

B still cried, holding onto L with everything he had.

"Please.. don't go.."

"Don't... ever forget me B..." L's words started to slur.

"I will never.. never ever!.. "

" I.. I... love you...B..."

B's heart broke into a million pieces.

"I love you too.. I always will.."

" T-thank you.. B kun..." L's eyes finally closed and his heart stopped beating, his face was still fixed into a smile. Smiling up at B who gently stroked his cheek.

"My Lawly.."

-L Lawliet - Dies peacefully in his love's arms.

22:00 - 14th Feburary.-

Light stared at the Death note that lay infront of him. He had been watching it all night. He then looked at the clock. 22:02.

He was dead.. Light had loved L for months and to see him happy with somebody else, it shattered him.

Though his love was dead, he had to move on and get on with his work. He still had to remember, that now L was dead, Kira had won.

B held onto him, he knew he wasn't coming back. He knew he couldn't cling to his body forever. He got up and looked down at L's smiling face and sighed.

Every tear he had ever had.. had run out he couldn't cry anymore.

"I will catch Kira L.. And I will do it for you.I will avenge your death. I PROMISE!"

He began to pull the sheets over him.

"And I never break a promise."

About two weeks later. The clouds were grey, the air was cold. Feburary 27th. The day of L's funeral.

The coffin was laid to the ground. The members of the Kira Task Force all gathered to moarn L's death. Though none moarned more than the lone soul that stood under a nearby tree. B couldn't bear to see it.

Watari, who was standing with the men, stayed behind as they started to walk away. He had known B was standing there the whole time.

The air quietened and Watari spoke no louder than he had to for B to hear him.

"B.. aren't you coming to say goodbye?"

It was as if B had given up. He didn't see the point, he had said all he had to say the night he died. What was the point in talking to a box?

No matter what he was thinking. He hesitantly walked towards his grave.

Watari put his hand on his shoulder and then walked away to join the others. It started to rain.

B looked at his grave stone. L Lawliet 31/10/81 - 14/02/04.

"You left too soon L... it hurts.." B looked down, the rain soaking his hair and dripping down his face.

Light came walking up the sodden grassy footpath, hoping to pay his respects to L with no one there...

B turned around almost immediatly and met eye to eye with the man who had killed his true love.

"I hope you're happy Yagami.."

Light ignored him.

"What are you going to do now Light?" He felt himself getting angry and upset. "Kill me TOO?"

"I don't need to kill you B.. L's death.." Light bore a smile, a twisted wicked grin. L's death... That will be what will kill you. You're very life.. ended as soon as his did..

B felt empty. His reason for existance had expired. All the love he had saved up.. he couldn't give it to L anymore.. He was right..

"But thanks to L.. I have a new life now. One that I do not intend to stuff up. I am not going to do anything that L wouldn't want me to."

Light saw the anger in B.

"Hit me..You know you want to take out all that hidden anger"

But B was strong now.. He wasn't going to let this idiot beat him.

"I'm not going to do that. I have no anger left, no tears... I will prove your kira and I'll do it in L's way"

Light began to laugh.

"You are just as pathetic as that idiot was... You may try to avenge him, but in truth.. you will only be mocking him. Who are you to do that huh? Amaze me... oh great detective..."

"L knew about the death note and every member of the task force knows the rules. About the eyes. About the death note owners life span not being seen.

B spoke with a unchrasmatic tone, looking right at Light as he spoke.

Matsuda had noticed their confliction and decided to check it out, some of the other force members joining him.

"What do you mean about the eyes.. how do you know about them?"

B explained to Light about being born with this shinigami eyes. How he had been able to see lifespans and names. And how he couldn't see Light's.

Light's face went white. His eyes widened.

"Wha-WHAT?! That's nothing to prove that I am Kira.. You... you can't PROVE that!"

His voice became shaky.

B continued.

"They have seen your handwriting and it matches the handwriting in the notebook.."

"You... you're crazy..."

"I have been called that before... but everything I've said is all the proof I need.

YOU are Kira."

Light cracked. He gave no remorse about what what had come out of his mouth, he even forgot that his father was standing behind him.

"You know what..B..you're right... I AM KIRA.. and there is nothing YOU can do about it.. L IS DEAD.. I KILLED HIM! YOU LOSE!"

Light cracked. He let out a long, insane laugh. He gave no remorse about what what had come out of his mouth, he even forgot that his father was standing behind him.

"You are just as blind as the rest of this world... You don't know justice even when it's staring you in the face.. L was preventing me from creating the perfect world.."

"Nothing is truly perfect. The world won't be perfect when people live in fear! I of all people know that! I lived in fear for a different reason but fear nontheless."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he a complete idiot?

"Fear of what?! SOMEONE PASSING RIGHTIOUS JUDGEMENT ON THE WICKED?!"

B sighed.

"I lived in fear of getting close to people. Of caring. Because of my godforsaken eyes! These past two weeks ive spent with L have been both the happiest and the saddest time of my life! If there was one thing I could've changed, It would be that I didnt have to see his life pass by, ticking away."

Light was enraged.

"Those eyes... THEY ARE A GIFT FROM THE SHINIGAMI! Why do you complain about such an honorable set of eyes?!

You need to learn to realise that this is the world we live in B.. People live and then they die.. Its a natural cycle."

Light's anger got the hold of him. He got right up in B's face.

"Just.. GET. OVER IT!"

Light then turned around to leave without another word but was faced with the entire task force. He was stunned. How long had they been there?

The chief of the MPA and Light Yagami's father looked at his son, his face stoned with shock and disappointment.

"Get him out of here. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near L's grave."

They do as instructed and seize him. They had heard the entire confession and didn't need to hear anymore.

B sat down on a bench beside his grave. He tried to fight back tears.

"It's okay B kun..."

B looked around frantically. He had to be going crazy..

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "L?.."

A ghostly figure sat down on the bench beside him.

"Don't fight it.." L put his seethrough hand on B's shoulder.

He grabbed his shoulder. He wanted so badly to hold L.

"I'm going to a good place.."

L smiled innocently down at him.

"I heard there is lots of sweet things in heaven.. I'll be okay.."

B smiled up at him. "I know you will be."

"Promise me you will live the rest of your life B.. "

"I will.. I'll live a good one.. but do not expect me to love anyone else because that privilage is yours alone.. little brother.."

L hadn't ever been called that by B.. not ever. He felt a warm feeling will his heart.

"Thank you B.. " He threw his ghostly arms around him. I should go now... I can't stay much longer."

B moved away and stared up at him.

"No..please.. just a little more.."

"I can't B.. You know i can't..." L wanted nothing more than to stay with B forever.

"It's not fair B... It's not fair that I have to leave you like this. It's not fair that you will have to live with this.. But I will see you again one day..."

B sniffed.

"Promise?"

"I promise and you know.. I never break my promises."

B blinked. The exact words he had said to L when he died.

"Good..."

L began to fade away, smiling warmly at him.

"I love you Beyond Birthday.."

B tried to grab onto L's hand but went straight through him.

"I love you too L Lawliet"

"Goodbye B kun...x "

Years and years later.

B was lying in his bed, to tired to move. He had no one by his bedside as he slipped away silently. No one to comfort him.

Though he didn't need it. He knew who would be waiting on the other side.

He heard a soft voice calling his name.

"B kun? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course.. Tell me L.. did I live my life well?"

"You made me proud B. SO proud."

"Can I go with you now L kun?"

L started to come into focus, his hand out for B to take.

B reached out and took it, he could feel his warm skin.

L held his hand and brought him towards him, holding him tightly.

"Finally.. I get to hold you again..." B held onto L.

L smiled. "And I'll never let you go. At least now.. we can be together forever... and nothing can change that."

B let a tear drop. A single tear, he had no need to cry. He was just so happy.

L rested his head on B's shoulder. "I have waited so long for this B kun.."

B smiled and shut his eyes, holding onto him tightly. "As have I."

"My lawly... My precious Lawliet..


End file.
